Kai Loraye
♚ KAI LORAYE ♚ ♚ INFORMATION ♚ Age: 23 Date Of Birth: June 15th, 5044 Place Of Birth: Otaru, Japan Lover: Cal Calore Sexuality: Homosexual Gender: Male Height: 5'10.7 Weight: 210 lbs Hair Colour: White Eye Colour: Red Theme Song: Yuri On ICE Power: When he gets angry his eyes light up, forming light smoke around him, and when he hits it at you, you will experience excruciating pain and sphere injuries, possibly death if you're a little weaker than the average person. Relatives: Miya (mother), Matt (father) and Laiya (sister, deceased.) ♚ BACKSTORY ♚ When Kai was young he was not muscular AT ALL. He was quite weak, and from the ages of 7-16 everyone thought he was a girl, and that his full name was Kaila, and Kai was just a nickname. But after he clarified he was indeed male, that didn't mean people stopped considering him as a woman. They used his weakness to bully him, by making rude insults about him looking like a girl, and it didn't help that he was gay. People would beat him up for being gay, and once he turned 17 he told his family he was gay. His parents didn't support him at all, and kicked him out of their family, sending him to survive alone, and their last words were God hates gays. After that, Kai was terrified to tell anyone he was gay, so for awhile he pretended to be heterosexual, he built up muscle, and everyone started to recognize his as male. He tried dating girls but it didn't go so well, so he just kept his secret hidden, he hasn't told anyone that he is gay, yet. ♚ RANDOM FACTS ♚ Random fact #1: Kai has a necklace with a cross that he ALWAYS wears. If he loses it he will have a huge panic attack, he takes awhile to admit why it's so important to him, but it's because it was from his little sister, Laiya. Laiya was the only one who supported him when he told his family he was gay, and when they screamed at him he roared back WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPT ME?! LAIYA DOES! Then the father, Matt, turned to Laiya, and asked Is this true? Laiya nodded back, terrified. Matt got so angry at Laiya that he killed her. Laiya had given that cross necklace to Kai as a gift, so he could stay strong. Random Fact #2: Kai's eyes are red like the blood of his slayn enemies. Random fact #3: Kai hates his ability. His ability only causes destruction, other people's abilities cause destruction as well, but they can be used for a good cause. Kai can't use his to make someone happy, only to make them suffer. Not to mention he can't even control it, so he might accidentally hurt someone he cares for. And he hates it also because it makes him seem like such a horrible monster. Random Fact #4: If you anger Kai, of course, his power will unleash, but he can't control it very well, so you need to be careful, when he gets mad it's automatic for his power to reveal, even when he doesn't want to. If this happens he will often tell you to stay away from him and he runs off to punch something or find anything to let his anger out. And if he gets merely annoyed his eyes will just flicker a bit. Random Fact #5: Although he seems tough, Kai is actually a really sensitive guy, and will likely shed some tears if you bring up his sister, Laiya, or why he 'left' his parents.